


Part 1 History

by Vrunka



Series: Lessons 1-3 [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Hugo finds a photo and learns some things about Craig's past.





	Part 1 History

**Author's Note:**

> I promised pole dancing and then couldn't work it. But there's to more parts so fear not, I'll get to it.

Hugo discovers it, really, quite by accident. He's sorting through a box of old wrestling memorabilia that Craig had had and the picture is just sort of...stuck in there along with a series of trading cards with pictures of John Cena on them.

Hugo turns the Polaroid in his hands. Squinting.

It's blurry, captured mid-motion. The composition is terrible. The lights at the forefront are too bright, blind spots; the back is too dark.

And somewhere in the middle is Craig.

Very shirtless.

Very shiny.

And probably very drunk.

He's hanging off a stripper pole. Practically upside down. Jeans, bare feet, his hair longer than it is now. But he's just as ripped. The blue and yellow lighting makes him look like he is cut from marble.

Sinful.

Hips and abs and nipples.

Hugo swallows.

He places the photo facedown on his desk. To be dealt with later he tells himself. To be...dealt with.

He returns the box to Craig a few days later with price offers for the items he was interested in. He bumps them each up a dollar more than market.

He doesn't mention the photo.

"You don't have to pay me, man," Craig says, waving him off. "Stuff was just rotting in a closet anyway. The girls aren't into it. I don't think River will grow to be." He shrugs, smiles. "And hey, if she does, I can always just bring her over to your place."

Hugo flushes, rubs the back of his neck. "I really...don't mind paying," he says. "You had some rare stuff."

Craig licks his lips. "Ash has the girls for the weekend," he says. "Why don't we settle this then?"

The weekend. Three more days.

Three more days of the photo which has migrated from the wrestling room to Hugo's bedside drawer. Tucked under a stack of bookmarks; still upside down. Hugo thinks of the shameful way he has jerked off thinking about that photo.

Wishing he were there. In the moment. The bottled second of it. Pounding synth, flashing lights, the taste of alcohol on Craig's tongue. Watching him hump the pole, spreading his legs and pressing his bulge against it.

Hugo could write the scene if he had any interest in being an author; that's how vivid the fantasy plays.

He imagines licking the sweat off Craig's chest. Following the tight lines of his muscles up his neck and over his jaw.

They've already fucked; this fantasizing is excessive. Shameful.

But Hugo touches himself to the thoughts anyway. Holds his dick as he comes and imagines that it's Craig doing it. Craig's thick fingers, Craig's calloused palms.

\--

Saturday arrives, inevitably, and Hugo waits by the door until Craig arrives. He pretends that he isn't. Busies himself reading Bukowski even though he finds the man's prose insufferable.

When Craig knocks, Hugo makes himself finish the paragraph before he stands and pulls the door open.

And God, oh God, it's so bad. It's so very, very bad. Craig has, clearly, just finished a run. The front of his t-shirt is stuck to his chest with sweat. Right in the middle. The blue material is thin and soaked. He's not in his normal sweatpants either, but a pair of shorts made of...well Hugo isn't sure. But nothing that leaves anything to the imagination, that's for certain.

"Hey, bro," Craig says, slipping past Hugo and into the house. Like he belongs here, like he is comfortable. The thought curls warm in Hugo's stomach. "Sorry I'm late. Lost track of time."

Hugo closes the door behind him. Turns in time to see Craig lifting his shirt off. Leaving his hair fluffed, ruffled. A mirror of that carefree upside down Craig, hanging off the pole, sweaty.

Craig grins and Hugo swallows. Caught staring.

"So payment?" Craig says. Licking his lips. "For all that rare stuff."

Hugo blushes. Nods. Heads toward the wrestling room, realizes he's still holding the book he was reading; he goes to the bedroom instead. Craig follows behind him. Silent. Slipping quietly in his socked feet.

Hugo thinks of his toes, spread around the bar. Barefoot at an establishment like that, how ridiculous. Hugo thinks of them against his cock and shudders. He doesn't need this; a foot fetish on top of all the other stuff.

He tugs open the bedside drawer. The stack of bookmarks he was hiding the photo under remain unchanged. He selects one, inserts it between the pages. The Polaroid is face up next to the book marks.

Hugo picks it up. Ashamed.

He holds it out for Craig.

"What is--holy shit," Craig exclaims. Taking the photo, holding it up. "That was in there?" He laughs. Not blushing. Smiling in a way that's slightly different than his usual overconfidence. Just the corners of his mouth.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't...I forgot this even got taken," Craig says. He palms the back of his neck. His stomach moves with his breathing.

"When was it?" Hugo asks.

"Uhhh. I dunno. Jeeze. Before the twins were born. Couple months before I guess? Ash uhhh. She was supposed to compete in this," Craig trails off, shrugs. "But anyway I uhhh. Got drunk. Had fun I guess. Too much fun. Kind of wrecks the whole responsible image I got going, huh?"

"You used to be a party guy, I'd have never guessed." It's not sarcasm, Hugo wouldn't have. Maybe a fratboy, Hugo could see that; a body conscious fuckboy of the eighties.

"Yeah well," Craig smiles a little more fully this time. Looks down at the photo again.

"It's good to have a good time sometimes."

Craig nods. "Yeah I'm...sorta trying to relearn that. Fun in uhhh moderation, I guess."

"Did you only do it the once?"

"Hmm? Pole dancing?" Craig's eyebrows raise. He chuckles. "Ash dragged me to a couple classes. There was kind of like a standing 'no men allowed' rule but she was so pregnant they made an exception so long as I...participated. And it was kind of fun."

Craig takes a breath. His eyes flicked down to the photo and back up.

"Would you..." he starts to say.

"Absolutely."

Craig laughs. He scratches his nose, reaches past Hugo to put the photo down. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to classes with me." He touches Hugo's cheek. A finger brushing through Hugo's mustache. "But I don't think that's what you're askin' for, is it?"

Hugo swallows. His hands drift to Craig's hips. Thumbs skimming the line of his shorts, fingers stretching to trace his abs, the just visible swell of his stomach.

"I wouldn't mind going with you, but I...no. I was." Hugo blows a breath between his teeth. Steps closer. "Kind of hoping you were offering me a private show."

Craig chuckles again. Slips his arms around Hugo's neck. Nose to nose.

"That," he says, "could probably be arranged."


End file.
